Re-Upload Do You Want To Dance
by PetalSonndowCanadian
Summary: Sorry for re-upload... anyways, summary: Antonio is dragged to a party by his fellow BTT members and now is stuck judging a dance off (sorry, no details for the dance moves. Aint a dancer) between a angry Brit and a jealous Austrian. Sorry for bad summary. First fic, hope you like.


**Hello! I'm PetalSonndowCanadian and this is my first fic. Sorry if it's bad. There is ships in this fic and as you read, you'll probably notice them as the fic goes on. I'll also say at the end. So if you want to know the ships, they're at the bottom.**

* * *

Antonio sits at a table, his olive green eyes wide. He scans the large room, his mind wandering wearily. _Where did I see that bowl of tomatoes?_ He thinks, scanning the room again. When he spots it, he notices another figure standing there. He didn't know who it was so he goes up to the table and grabs a plate. When he looks at the man from the corner of his eye, the first thing he sees is the eyes. Green like his own. The thing that was different was, the man has dirty blond hair. Antonio realises that he was looking at Arthur Kirkland, the man he's been trying to avoid for years. There is a boom and Antonio remembers he's at a party, and he was trying to get some tomatoes. Blushing lightly, he quickly grabs a couple (more like fifteen) tomato slices and tries to scurry away. Too late.

"Antonio?" Arthur calls, his voice questioning.

"S-si?" Antonio stutters, shrinking back at the attention.

"Hah. Didn't think you'd be here." Arthur laughs.

"Gilbert and Francis dragged me here..." Antonio sigh-laughs.

"Alfred dragged me and Matthew here. Matthew left after Al got badly drunk." Arthur sighs, pointing towards a very drunk American flirting with an also very drunk Frenchman. Or was it _Francis_ that was flirting with _Alfred_? Antonio will never know.

"We're at a dance... we might as well dance. We have nothing better to do." Arthur mutters, his face twisted up with some indescribable emotion.

"... alone. You with you, me with me." Antonio states simply.

"Whatever floats your Spanish boat." Arthur sighs. Antonio almost thought Arthur was about to say Spanish butt, then shaking his head, he walks onto the dance floor.

 _I know I'm going to regret this..._

Antonio thinks, shuttering.

As he looks for a place to comfortably dance, he bumps into someone else.

 _Oh great... who's it this time?_ Antonio wonders, scolding himself. He looks up. Antonio's eyes widen. It was Roderich. Antonio steps back. He forces a smile on his face.

"Oh. Hello, Antonio. How are you on this fine evening?" Roderich asks, looking at the Spaniard.

"Lo siento, Roderich. Oh, and I'm doing fine, thank you. Um, don't mean to change the subject, but why are you at a party like this? Doesn't seem your... tempo."

Roderich stared at Antonio with a searching gaze. Almost as if he was looking for an injury.

"Um, Roderich...? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hm? Oh, um... well... to answer your other question, I came along with Gilbert. Don't know why really. I'm bored as hell."

Antonio looks at him suspiciously. He looks like he's telling the truth. Antonio sighs. Right as Antonio was going to talk, he notices Arthur storming over. Oh no.

"Hey! You said you'd dance!" Arthur shouts, raising his hands in the air.

"Lo siento!" Antonio calls.

Arthur runs up to the two and grabs Antonio's hands.

"Oh, so I interrupted you from dancing? I'll lea-"

"I thought about it, and I want to dance with you. Will you dance with me?"

Antonio was taken aback. He heard a loud scoff from behind him. Arthur looks up and glares at Roderich.

"What are you scoffing at, git?" Arthur snaps.

"I'm just imagining you dancing. You're probably horrible."

"You want to see?"

Antonio didn't like the way they were talking. Then it clicked.

"Dance off?" Arthur asks, smirking.

"Sure. Whoever wins gets to dance with Antonio." The Brit and Austrian gaze at the Spaniard.

"What?"

"Are you all right with this?" Arthur asks.

"S-sure?"

...o0o...

Arthur and Roderich had gone up to the DJ and asked for specific songs, also asking if he could get the dancefloor for them. After all of that, Arthur was in the middle of the dance floor. The music started and he started dancing. He swung his hips and smiles in Antonio's direction. Antonio smiles back, eating a large bowl of tomatoes. He didn't know why, but he suddenly imagined both Arthur and Roderich dancing to the Macarena and he didn't know why. Antonio shakes his head and starts paying attention again. Arthur was done dancing and Roderich was now on the floor. When the music starts and he starts dancing, Antonio realises that both the Brit and the Austrian had their work cut out for them.

...o0o...

Antonio sighs. They had tied and where fighting again. Antonio suddenly had an idea. He shoots onto his feet, runs over to the DJ (falling twice) and whispering a song in his ear. Now Antonio had to wait. He was bouncing so much he felt like he was flying. As the song before ended, Antonio pushes his way to the center. Now he dances, smirking at the shocked Brit and Austrian who watched, right in front of him.

* * *

 **First story done! Yay! Now, the pairings were: one-sided AusSpa and one-sided UKSp. I'm sorry for cringe. Try to guess what song Toni danced to at the end. I aint telling you.**


End file.
